Un castigo peculiar
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi odia a Zeke, éste último le tiene miedo... ¿o le tenía miedo? Vivir bajo la presión de tener al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad respirando sobre tu cuello puede volver a la persona más cautelosa un verdadero desastre LevixZeke/Violencia/R18/Bizarro/One-Shot/Locuras - Para Lila Negra - Agatha Cris y Grisell Martinez


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí traigo un one shot, extraño, bizarro y canon (?) Ustedes juzguen, acepto todos los comentarios que quieran volcar, no se limiten, jajaja.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo en el que este cuento se desarrolla pertenecen al gran maestro Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, sexo forzado, R18, cosas bizarras, ya saben.

* * *

 **Dedicatoria:** Para Grisell Martinez, Lila Negra, Agatha Cris que además es la autora de esta fantástica portada (muchísimas gracias, hermosa) y para todos aquellos que disfrutan el Levi x Zeke, aunque esto sea una cosa rarísima.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"O sufres el dolor de la disciplina,**_

 _ **o sufres el dolor del arrepentimiento".**_

 _ **Jim Rohn**_

 _ **.**_

.

—¿Qué clase de bestia eres? —dijo apuntándome con esa filosa espada que yo recordaba tan bien. Sentí el primer corte un poco más arriba de mis clavículas y el hambre en sus ojos, bestial, aterrador, como la primera vez.

Pero sabía que él no me mataría aún, no podía, aunque me lo dejaba en claro a cada momento, en cada mirada cargada de insanos deseos. Y justamente porque él no podía, yo disfrutaba de probar su autocontrol.

—Un mono, eso dicen…

—No juegues con tu suerte, barbón, tal vez no te mate, pero puedo hacerte cosas que te harán desear estar muerto, soy un experto en dolor.

—A estas alturas de mi vida, no es el dolor lo que más puede asustarme… capitán.

Le hablo de igual a igual y veo esas llamas azules surfurarle los preciosos ojos rasgados que tiene. Pensar que la primera vez que nos encontramos cara a cara yo casi pierdo la vida. Fui un idiota en subestimarlo. Claramente este hombre es anormal, como yo, como Eren, como los portadores…

—¿Quieres apostar? —me lanza mordazmente mientras el filo de su espada comienza a enterrarse en mi piel.

Lo sé, lo descubrí, hay cierta satisfacción morbosa y perversa en hacerme daño. Es como pasearse frente a la jaula de una pantera. Ella está al acecho, esperando que te acerques para devorarte por completo, pero mientras tanto sientes sus garras arañando el suelo, sus fauces abiertas y su mirada calándote en lo hondo del alma.

Cuando nos informaron sobre este soldado, que tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, pensé que exageraban. Yo pulverizaba rocas y los mataba como hormigas bajo mis zapatos. Y de pronto los vi tendidos a mi lado, sobre la tierra, todos en una intensa bruma de vapor caliente.

No voy a olvidarlo más, cuando lo vi aparecer por encima de mi cabeza, como un rayo parido por una grotesca e inmensa nube de tormenta. Girando cual trompo, veloz como una saeta, devastador como una guadaña que cae sobre la hierba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me supe en pedazos, casi derrotado, débil, asustado como nunca en mi vida. Su espada entró en mi boca y salió reventando uno de mis ojos. Nunca tuve a la muerte tan cerca como ese día, como ahora mismo.

—Tengo sed —le largo de manera natural.

—Tal vez si corto tu garganta se te pase —me dice acercando su bonito rostro, puedo sentir como palpita la vena de su cuello, como sus fosas nasales se expanden, la anticipación al ataque de un depredador.

No me queda mucho tiempo de todas maneras, y empiezo a creer que ese destino que se acerca inevitable y firme, no es lo peor que puede sucederme. Por primera vez en mi vida no tengo miedo de morir, de alguna manera sé que podré continuar a través de las memorias de los siguientes portadores. Seguiré aquí de alguna manera.

Aleja su espada y veo como las venas de sus manos ceden. Vuelve la calma que cada vez es más breve. Se sienta y me sigue mirando, con rencor, pero sin fruncir el ceño. Saca un pequeño termo y procede a beber a gusto. Sabe que tengo sed, sabe que lo observo en retorno, sabe que trago en seco a medida que el disfruta, y en cierta manera me produce un poco de satisfacción ser su fuente de placer.

No sé en qué momento dejé de temblar al tenerlo vigilándome, en cierto punto dejó de incomodarme su mirada para volverse el objeto de mi atención. Aunque espero encontrarme pronto con Eren, voy a disfrutar cada minuto que deba compartir con este sujeto, aunque en su mente ya me haya ejecutado un millón de veces.

Me arrimo a su posición, me siento a su derecha y extiendo mis manos sobre la fogata. Las otras tiendas de campaña están más alejadas y situadas estratégicamente. Sé que Levi los protege a su manera, sé que les ha dicho que mantengan su distancia conmigo y que no me hablen.

—¿Qué tal si charlamos un poco? —le sugiero sonriéndole, y como siempre solo me responde con esa fría mirada de muerte—. Las noches son bastante frías, ¿no? —Continúo como si tal cosa, como si estuviera con otro camarada más del ejército—. En Mare el clima es más cálido. Oye, Levi, si pudieras matarme, cosa que no puedes hacer, claramente, ¿cómo lo harías? Me da curiosidad saber.

No me responde, se pone a afilar sus cuchillas, mientras tensa la mandíbula. Muevo mi cuerpo un poco más cerca, siento la adrenalina aguijonearme por dentro del cuerpo, siempre midiendo, arriesgándome, sé que no puede matarme, NO PUEDE, y eso es lo que hace este intercambio tan divertido. Mierda, probablemente me estoy convirtiendo en un masoquista.

—¿No te animas a contarme? Hey, Levi, ¿te gustaría lastimarme un poco? —Y sonrío, sé que mi sonrisa es una de las pocas cosas que lo provoca sobremanera.

Me observa sin pestañear, casi puedo deletrear lo que siente, quiere verme muerto, pero antes de eso quiere verme sufrir, gritar, llorar, suplicar, y yo… cada vez quiero cumplirle más los anhelos. De todas las cosas que me han tocado en esta jodida vida, esto de coquetear con la misma muerte es la más estimulante de todas.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto, eh? Yo solo estaba cumpliendo una misión, ¿sabes? No había nada personal en esos ataques.

La hoja ha cortado levemente sobre mi cuello, la misma vibra, creo que es debido a la energía que se desprende de este hombre tan peculiar. He callado de inmediato.

Oh. Ahora acabo de ser consciente de algo, ahora sé por qué él me odia de esta manera, yo lo herí primero, hice algo que es imperdonable, le quité sus amigos, su gente de confianza, herí su corazón. Lo admiro en verdad, qué gran templanza se necesita para refrenar las ganas de hacerme cenizas.

Levi Ackerman es una caja de sorpresas, es un laberinto en el cual es fácil perderse. Retira la hoja de nuevo y vuelve a su labor de afilar, no creo que sea ni siquiera necesario, pero supongo que debe ponerse a hacer algo o sería fácil caer en la locura.

—¿Puedo ir a orinar? —Me mira de mala manera de nuevo—. No es broma, estoy en mi límite, no te lo pedí en toda la tarde —Trato de explicar mi situación penosa.

Se pone de pie luego de guardar la cuchilla. No llevará el equipo, no hace falta, además sé perfectamente todas las armas que guarda debajo de la capa verde, aunque probablemente podría destrozarme solo con sus propias manos.

Mientras caminamos a un lugar apartado, me llevo por delante algunas rocas, está bastante oscuro.

—Camina y no me des más trabajos —Me suelta con bronca.

—Ten compasión, Levi, no veo bien, ¿lo olvidas?

Me empuja bruscamente contra la corteza de uno de esos árboles gigantes, sus ojos parecer brillar en medio de la bruma nocturna.

—No me tomes por idiota, barbón. Tú y yo sabemos que no necesitas esos anteojos para nada, ¿o me vas a negar que cuando te regeneras ese poder de mierda tuyo te deja ciego otra vez?

—Aún no se sabe muy bien cómo funciona esto —le respondo aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo al tenerlo cerca, es… asfixiante—, si fuera tan milagroso cómo crees, probablemente haría un mejor cuerpo, más robusto, más resistente, así, fuerte como tú.

Retrocede y mueve su cabeza dándome a entender que debo continuar el recorrido.

—¿Y si quiero defecar, qué? ¿Tienes papel siquiera?

—Te cortaré el culo y ya no habrá necesidad, o mejor, puedo partirte a la mitad y cuando se regeneren tus intestinos tal vez vuelvan vacíos, ¿probamos?

—¿Lo ves? Eres un buen humorista después de todo —le dijo riendo bastante.

—Ya basta, aquí está bien —me indica señalando frente a uno de esos árboles.

Siento su mirada en mi nuca, son como filosas agujas incrustándose en mi cerebro. Respiro agitado. Estoy un poco excitado y esto no me permite orinar adecuadamente, en realidad no me lo permite en absoluto.

—Más te vale que no intentes nada, barbón —Siento que habla a mis espaldas, su voz es dura y exigente.

—Lo siento, estoy tan asustando que no puedo hacerlo, tu mirada es intimidante.

Hablando de eso se mueve hacia mi costado, esto se pone cada vez mejor. Ha notado mi mano en mi pene semi erecto y noto como la furia lo envuelve otra vez. Mi corazón palpita tan rápido.

—¿Qué carajos haces, bestia de mierda?

—Bueno, ha-hay ciertos asuntos que… todo ho-hombre debe atender de vez en cuando. Lo necesito —suelto con la voz contaminada por el deseo, mientras mi mano se mueve sola.

—Detente, no me quedaré a ver tu lamentable espectáculo, tendrás que guardar tus ganas si no quieres que te mutile una y otra vez hasta que el sol salga —me amenaza.

—E-en estos mom-momentos, Le-Levi, en realidad, puedes hacerme lo q-que quieras, todo me viene bi-bien —mi voz se fragmenta agonizante y no puedo evitarlo, me emociona ver que puedo sacarlo de quicio, que puedo hacerle perder el juicio, porque estoy seguro que no va a matarme, no aún, y ambos lo sabemos—. A-además, si me cortas… ya sabes lo qu-que su-sucede, ah…

—Desagradable —suelta completamente asqueado, sin embargo no se ha movido para atacarme.

—Dime, Le-Levi, ¿qu-qué tanto E-Eren y yo nos pa-parecemos?

Y entonces lo desnudo al fin, de una manera metafórica, pero lo hago, allí está, su punto débil. Lo presentía y nuevamente su sangre hierve, me atraviesa con una navaja, la clava en mi tráquea. Duele como los mil infiernos. No puedo hablar, ¿eso es lo que busca? Callarme. He encontrado un tesoro.

Una vez que retira la hoja, toso sangre un buen rato. Él comienza a limpiar concienzudamente su afilada hoja, mientras yo estoy de rodillas en el suelo. Cada vez me atrae más, pequeño hombre fuerte.

—Tienes suerte de que yo controle este poder lo suficiente para no convertirme aquí mismo ¿Sabes? Tenemos la misma sangre —insisto, mientras me quito las gafas lentamente—. Mismo padre, misma contextura, aunque mi cabello sea un poco más claro, o mis ojos de diferente color. Ambos somos titanes… y cuando pude abrazarlo en Mare, diría que hasta nuestras pieles poseen la misma esencia.

—Si no vas a mear, ponte de pie y regresemos. No estoy de humor, mono, levántate de una vez o te levantaré a patadas.

—Ya me advirtieron de ellas —digo, mientras me pongo de pie—. Estás muy tenso, Levi, tal vez necesitas relajarte un poco ¿Sabes? Yo podría ayudarte, no hay mucha diferencia entre el cuerpo de mi hermano y el mío.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Qué estoy proponiendo? Ni siquiera yo mismo sé hasta dónde quiero llegar. Hasta donde ese poderoso soldado me permita, ¿tal vez?

—¿Es por eso que no te han usado para engendrar más sangre real? —se acerca peligrosamente—. Estoy en lo cierto, desviado, asesino, escoria.

—Oh, prefiero que me claves tu cuchillo, tus palabras son hirientes, Levi ¿Cómo haré para dormir ahora?

Justo en el momento en que levanta su cuchillo de nuevo un soldado irrumpe, justo a tiempo antes de que me saque un ojo.

—Capitán, ¿está todo bien?

—Todo está bajo control, Merlí, les pedí específicamente que no irrumpieran, si necesito ayuda dispararé una bengala. Estoy en medio de un interrogatorio.

—Lo siento, capitán —el soldado se retira apresurado, y yo veo mi oportunidad.

—Si querías estar a solas conmigo no hacía falta tanto aspaviento, hubiésemos ido a la tienda de campañ-¡argh!

La hoja se abre paso hasta mi campanilla y veo sus ojos refulgiendo de nuevo.

—Tú no te pareces a Eren, ni un solo milímetro.

Saca su cuchillo y se aleja. Me lleva unos minutos recuperarme.

—Cierra tu bragueta y volvamos.

—Sinceramente creo que estoy pagando un precio que no me corresponde. Entiendo si estás molesto por el sacrificio de tus compañeros en la primera invasión que hicimos. Sin embargo, ¿hay algo más, cierto? Estás descargando tu frustración conmigo por no poder tener control sobre mi hermano, creo. Ustedes eran muy unidos, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué puedes saber tú?

—Eren me lo contó todo. Allá, tuvimos mucho tiempo para platicar —se queda de piedra y yo me felicito por haber acertado—. Eras un héroe para él, su figura de máxima admiración. Dime, Levi, ¿te hace feliz saber que Eren te tenía en sus pensamientos incluso en un momento tan peligroso como el que se avecinaba?

—Calla, adefesio.

—¿Realmente quieres que me calle? —continúo desafiante—. Él dijo: "el capitán Levi es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, nadie puede igualar su destreza con las espadas", pero yo ya había probado eso. Sin embargo la forma cómo lo miraste cuando se volvieron a encontrar fue tan triste.

—Dije que te calles, no tienes derecho a hablar sobre mi subordinado.

—Eren ya no es tu subordinado, Levi, y lo sabes. Él sigue su propio pensamiento, ya no puedes controlarlo, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie ¿Eso es lo que te causa tristeza? ¿O el hecho de que ya no te respeta como antes?

Entonces veo de nuevo esas sombras que apagan totalmente sus llamas. Sus dientes aprietan, pero no tiene nada más para decir. Me acerco, cauteloso, lo máximo que me permite, que es bastante.

—Yo si te admiro, Levi, ¿no sería irónico? Que antes ustedes eran como uña y carne y ahora están tan lejos que parecieran de bandos diferentes, cuando nosotros estamos casi al revés.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Hazme tu subordinado por esta noche, nadie tiene porqué enterarse —al fin parece que puedo darle prosa a mis verdaderos deseos—. Yo haré para ti todo lo que mi pequeño hermano no pudo hacer ¿Qué dices? Es fácil ver a través de ti.

—Desagradable, asqueroso.

—Dices eso pero no te has alejado —susurro acercándome aún más, hasta sentir su cuchillo sobre mi estómago—. Ambos ganaremos algo, tú podrás alcanzar aquello que antes no pudiste, y yo conquistaré mi temor más grande. Prometo no quejarme de nada que quieras darme.

Una feroz trompada me derriba, llevo una mano a mi boca, pero antes de que pueda enderezarme varias patadas llueven por todas partes. Mis huesos crujen, mi garganta se fragmenta y jadeo dolorido, sintiendo que se me nubla la vista por el dolor.

—¿Tanto así quieres ser mi subordinado? Bien, pedazo de mierda parlanchina, voy a disciplinarte con dolor, pues es la única forma en que las cosas se aprenden para no olvidarse jamás. Te daré un castigo tan duro, que dudo tengas las bolas de volver a soltar tu insidiosa lengua de nuevo con tanta facilidad, hijo de puta.

He perdido la conciencia un par de veces, Levi no se cansa de golpear, de descargar toda su furia. Empiezo a creer que esto de provocarlo no ha sido una buena idea. Pero no me defiendo, simplemente caigo y me arrastro a sus pies, como una babosa que es untada con sal. Regenerándome y rompiéndome de nuevo, tal vez lo he subestimado.

—¿Ya tuviste suficiente, mono deforme?

Si pudiera le contestaría y le diría que no, que a pesar del dolor disfruto de tener toda su atención puesta en mí. Los Jaeger solemos tener mentes retorcidas, es algo de nacimiento.

Está cansado, puedo notarlo, se ha quitado la capa y la chaqueta, está resoplando agitado. Así, enojado, es su mejor faceta, como una obra de arte en movimiento.

Pero entonces no me espero en absoluto lo que sigue, empuja una de sus rodillas contra mi espalda y resoplo contra la tierra.

—Serás mío, no importa lo que suceda, no importa que tanto debas hacer, incluso si deben devorarte, primero será mi espada la que te quite la vida, ¿lo has entendido, engendro?

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de enterrarme tu espada, Levi?

Mi vértebras crujen ante su maltrato, creo que nunca en mi vida me han golpeado de esta forma, siento a mis órganos comprimirse ante su peso y potencia, y eso que yo debo ser más pesado que él.

Pero entonces siento como quita mis pantalones con facilidad, no estoy seguro de lo que está por suceder, porque realmente no lo creo capaz, sin embargo sus dientes enterrándose en la unión de mi cuello y espalda me hacen cerrar los ojos. Duele, pero a la vez es gratificante.

¿Acaso quiere arrancarme pedazos de carne a dentelladas? Eso es nuevo. Mi respiración se detiene al sentir el calor de sus carnes contra mis partes bajas.

—¿Qué sucede, Zeke? —su voz es tenebrosa, siniestra—. ¿Se te acabaron las palabras?

La verdad es que no sé cómo reaccionar. Muerde furioso sobre mi nuca, como un perro rabioso, mi piel cede, mi cuerpo también.

—¡Mfhg!

No es precisamente como lo hubiera imaginado, pero es justo como él, violento, salvaje, demente.

Sus dedos se entierran en mis brazos, manteniéndome de cara al piso, aprieto los dientes, el sabor de la tierra entre mis labios, siento su inhiesta erección penetrándome sin compasión, buscando humillación, dolor, sometimiento. Después de todo sé que es mi culpa, provocarlo hasta estos extremos.

Sin embargo luego de los primeros minutos, no es tan terrible. Araño la poca hierba debajo de mis dedos, mi cuerpo tiembla. Es la única persona de este mundo que podría someterme de este modo. Retengo los gemidos en mi garganta, los reprimo, mientras una intensa satisfacción me embarga.

Lo escucho gruñir en mi espalda, como un lobo hambriento, repartiendo mordeduras, embistiéndome como una fiera en brama. No puedo resistir más, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la locura, mi cuerpo maltratado, débil de tantos años de cargar con esta maldición, exhala su último grito de placer forzado sobre este suelo maldito.

A él le lleva un poco más para poder descargarse, con un grito atrapado entre sus feroces fauces, siento la transpiración de su cuerpo mezclarse con la mía, y de alguna extraña manera encuentro eso demasiado revelador.

El frío nocturno me atraviesa cuando él me abandona y se pone de pie. Me lleva bastante incorporarme, no tengo nada con qué limpiarme y estoy sucio como un marrano. Pero ni modo, acomodo como puedo mis ropas, con las manos aún temblorosas, limpio mis lentes y lo observo ya más tranquilo.

Ha sido una lucha donde ambos hemos quedado empatados, al menos por ahora.

Lo sigo hasta un río cercano. En silencio nos lavamos. Al menos me da unos pocos minutos de privacidad, aunque sé que está observándome desde algún ángulo, de todas maneras no forma parte del plan huir, solo debo esperar a que él venga por mí.

Una vez aseado, pero usando la misma ropa mugrienta, retornamos al campamento. Estoy cansado, de vivir principalmente. Mis labios permanecen sellados, al menos en este caso agradezco que la regeneración repare los daños provocados, al menos los físicos.

Ocupa el mismo lugar frente a la fogata, sigue manteniendo su mirada de muerte, pero al menos parece más aliviado. Es una victoria, lo sé, mía o suya, eso es lo de menos.

—¿Ya puedo ir a dormir? —Me ignora mientras toma una tetera y la pone en el fuego—. ¿Me harás un té, también? Que considerado.

Levi suspira y saca las cuchillas, esta vez para pulirlas, que aburrido.

—Levi… ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?

—O te callas o te corto la lengua.

—Volverá a crecer.

—La volveré a cortar, entonces.

Me doy por vencido, Levi es un hombre terco… aunque tal vez yo lo sea más.

.

By Luna de Acero.


End file.
